


Lacrimoso

by eorumverba



Series: fall au [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jinki relaxes further and hums out an I love you of his own before letting out a shuddering sigh. Min’s arms wrap around Jinki’s waist and Jinki fumbles for one of Min’s hands to hold. “Jinki, babe. You had a bad dream, didn’t you?”





	

Jinki jerks awake in a cold sweat, the blankets are tangled around him and his pulse is racing. He can still remember every detail of the dream, as hard as he tries to forget. It feels like the room is closing in on him and he’s gulping in breaths of air but he still can’t _breathe_ and-

Jinki manages to roll out of bed and stumble downstairs. He’s dizzy and trembling and Min is on the couch, reading a book. Min looks up and smiles but it quickly fades when Min sees Jinki. Min meets him at the bottom of the stairs - Jinki is one step from the bottom but he feels like he’s so far away from Min- “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Jinki shakes his head and suddenly his legs buckle and Min catches him easily, strong arms holding him up. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Min sounds more urgent, but Min’s voice is steady and Jinki draws from that, from Min’s deep, slow breaths.

“I had a nightmare, just please-” Jinki thinks he’s going to puke, “I need a drink, I think I’m going to puke I just-”

“Breathe, Jinki,” Min easily picks Jinki up and gently deposits him down on the couch, “I am going to get you a drink of water, okay? And a ginger ale for your stomach. Don’t move, okay?”

Jinki doesn’t even nod, and Min disappears to the kitchen and comes back soon with a cup of cold water, a can of ginger ale and a damp towel that Min begins to rub against Jinki’s forehead. “Jinki, babe, can you sit up and drink for me?”

When Jinki does, Min begins to rub the towel beneath his shirt. It’s cool and Jinki breathes out slow, Min’s gentle ministrations relaxing him. When his hands no longer tremble, Jinki picks up the water and sips from it, relaxing into Min’s chest. “Thank you, Min. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, Jinki.” Min presses Min’s lips to Jinki’s neck, “I’m here for you, always. Love you.”

Jinki relaxes further and hums out an _I love you_ of his own before letting out a shuddering sigh. Min’s arms wrap around Jinki’s waist and Jinki fumbles for one of Min’s hands to hold. “Jinki, babe. You had a bad dream, didn’t you?”

Jinki just nods and Min kisses his cheek now, says, “Tell me.”

“What?”

"You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it."

Jinki can’t help giggling at that and he remembers once more why he’s fallen so in love with Min. He twists around a little so he can reach MIn’s lips, and after he pulls away, he kisses Min’s cheek and says, “You already did.”


End file.
